Schools, churches, universities and the like are primary users of tables of the type generally known as institutional tables. Such tables are aptly named because they represent a good value and they are rugged and able to withstand hard use. Often, such tables are configured to be folded for storage and/or movement from place to place on wheels and to be unfolded for use. Examples of such tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,532 (Tringali et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,143 (Gerken et al.).
Such tables often have a center leg and two outer legs, each with seats mounted to them. Legs intermediate the center and outer legs also have seats mounted to them and are intended to provide additional points of floor-contacting support. However, that occurs only if (a) the entire table structure is fabricated with such accuracy that the points of contact of all of the legs define a plane, or (b) the "unevenness" of the lower ends of the legs and the unevenness of the floor surface exactly correspond. Usually, neither occurs.
As a result, an intermediate leg having mounted, unoccupied seats might not contact the floor. On the other hand, an intermediate leg having occupied seats may unduly stress the table as the weight of the user urges the intermediate leg into contact with the floor. And, of course, it is possible that the intermediate legs might be too long to permit the center and outer legs to firmly contact the floor.
The known prior work in this field does not address this problem. Certainly, the table disclosed in the Tringali et al. patent does not. It presumes a center leg support that contacts the floor and permits one to adjust the height of the inner ends of the table top sections by loosening bolts, making the height adjustment and then re-tightening the bolts.
A new table which addresses problems and shortcomings of the prior art would be a notable advance in this field of technology.